


it's all for you

by Kaiyote



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: i'll lay by your side till everything is rotten through. (wayleska vid.)
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 9





	it's all for you

**Author's Note:**

> song: "the dreamer" by amigo the devil


End file.
